confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galgoloth
Galgoloth is one of the three founding kings of Tiris. He is also known as the Immortal King, the Ghost King and the Frost King. =Description= Galgoloth stands at about seven and a half feet tall. He is broad shouldered and is very muscular. His hair grew white early in his life and he wears it long. His face has been long since forgotten as he wears a helmet that shadows his face. =History= Thus follows the history of the Immortal King. Early Life Galgaloth was born a poor villager on the now sunken Isle of Tiridam. His father was a failed farmer and his mother died giving birth to him. As soon as he could he joined the military of the old kingdom of Sanmasu, unknowingly three days before the massive Minotaur invasion. The ten year war brought out the best in Galgoloth as he used his natural ability to fight to advance in rank. In five years he became a captain. And in a few months after that he achieved legendary status after single-handedly repelling an army of minotaurs numbering in the thousands. After the war he was given kingship, and control of the massive sister island of Tiridam. Kingship Galgoloth ruled with an Iron Fist. He enforced heavy but fair taxes. Crime of any sort was competely unacceptable, and murder meant torture and death. The citizens were safe but not necessarily happy. The other kings weren't too happy with it but they decided to let it slip since Galgoloth kept his island safe. Black Magic About a decade into his rule, Galgoloth's war wounds finally caught up with him and he fell ill. In search of a way to prolong his life he searched for a sorcerer by the name of Mithandias. Mithandias was a well known practicer of black magic and made a deal with Galgoloth: In exchange for free practice of his art he would cast a spell on him to give him immortal life. Galgoloth accepted the deal, and soon begun to practice black magic on his own. The two other kings soon grew wary of his rising power and within three years they had stripped him of his kingship. Incredibly angered by this, he flew out of control and raised an army of demons and dead warriors. He waged a short war against the child that was Tiris. The bloody war ended with the defeat of Galgoloth at the hands of the Paladin named Synos. Synos used his holy powers to destroy his army and banished him to his island. Galgoloth slew the black magician Mithandias out of paranoia because he suspected that he was spying on him. The sinking of Tiridam Early on Galgoloth fell in love with a beautiful woman from his island. After he slew Mithandias, he asked the woman to be his bride but she had absolutely no interest in him. Again Galgoloth flew into a fit of anger and he accidently killed the beautiful woman. When he calmed down enough to see what he did, he fell into despair and with his emotions surging he sunk his homeland. Myths Many have said that Galgoloth sank with his people to never die and to reside on the bottom of the sea forever. Others swore that they saw him sitting on a throne on top of the mountain overlooking the palace of the Three Kings, plotting his revenge. =Equipment= Galgoloth does not use much, but he does like what he uses Gilgalor Gilgalor was the name of Galgoloth's favorite sword. It was a knightsword composed of Frostiron. Armor Galgoloth's armor is very aesthetic but very useful. The armor is extremely heavy and is made from Darkiron. =Stages of Power= Throughout Galgoloth's life he has acheived several stages of power. Elevated Stage Elevated stage is Galgoloth's first stage of power. His sword glows slightly, and is physically stronger and faster Dark Stage The second stage. His appearance becomes noticeably "eviler" looking. Achieved this stage after practicing black magic. He is much more muscular. Immortal Stage The final stage of power. Galgoloth muscle mass is back to normal but he is much more stronger. His speed is incredibly increased, and his sword is covered in frost and the runes are glowing blue. His eyes glow blue.